


i miss you

by hoiist



Series: the tiny knight au [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, post kotet, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: tiny wife has been missing for a while





	i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> written before 5.10 dropped, out of date, now a 'what if doc was out and not where he was'

The holo flickered, the dim blue light washed over him. The city was bright, but he could still see the holo, he remember the day well.

His life was in a small bag that was flung over his shoulder. He did what he could while he saved as many people as he could. It was for the greater good. It what he always did. His job. 

But nothing would be the same with them, with out her. 

He had a holo of them, before the explosion on Darth Marr’s ship. Before their disappearance.

The walk through the masses of people, no one notice him anymore, no one knows him here. He is the least important person in the galaxy.

The holo’s all flickered, a small woman took centre stage, flank by two taller gentlemen. 

“By the stars…”


End file.
